Loki: Growing Pains
by KatKing1979
Summary: Lilliana Rose was left alone in Asgard, so she decided to try a bit of magic she found in a book. Trapped as a six year old child, she has to get help from Thor and Loki to fix her problem. But what will happen when she finds out that she is stuck as a child for three days? And will Asgard survive her need to throw a tantrum?
1. Chapter 1

Part One.

It was a beautiful day, and I was bored. Thor and Loki left earlier that day for Vanenheim on a diplomatic mission, and I was left to my own devices. Probably not exactly a good thing, but at least I could catch up on some reading. I had found a really old text in the back of the library, and I was dying to read through it. Loki warned me against trying any of the spells in it, calling them "silly conjurations and flights of fancy." I still wanted to try them though, besides I may find a few new skills to use if I ever got cornered again by another big bad.

What was the harm in reading a book anyways, I never had anything bad happen.

I sat on my bed with my legs crossed, flipping one page after another as I ate an apple. Chewing thoughtfully as I read a spell that was meant to make you taller, I smiled to myself and thought about how nice it would be to grow a couple inches. I was five foot nothing and shorter than everyone else, a couple inches would give me a confidence boost. Maybe even get people to stop patting the top of my head, I really hated that with a passion.

I read the spell carefully, memorizing every word before closing my eyes, focusing on my energies and hoping for the best. I concentrated and focused on what I wanted to manifest, and grinned. However, I felt that two inches were too few, so I decided on six inches. Picturing the inches on myself and smiling wider. Those wonderful inches of tall, making me equal to everyone else. I hated being short, and any bit taller would be an improvement. I pinched my eyes shut, focusing my energies and sitting on the bed. I could feel a change and I grinned to myself, but focused on the spell.

I giggled to myself opening my eyes, licking my lips, and looking down at my hands. My dress and corset loose around me, and I panicked. I did not make myself taller, I made myself shorter. I moaned and climbed down from my bed, tripping over my skirts and hurrying over to the mirror to see the damage done. I looked in it and slapped a hand over my mouth to hide the horrified shriek, I was not just shorter. I was a child, and not just any child.

I was six years old again.

I immediately began concentrating again, trying to undo the spell. Frustrated that it did not work, I chewed at my thumb and paced. Slipping my new, child like body out of the dress, I padded around naked and cried. I tried making an illusion or even jumping from one point to the other, but I could not do anything. The realization crashing down on me as I thought, my powers and gifts as the Illendrial came when I turned twenty. I was now six, I had to grow back up before any of my abilities returned. I had a sudden urge, and I did not know where it came from but stomping my feet and crying felt good. I came back to myself eventually, and realized that I had thrown a tantrum. Why did I even want to do that, I am an adult and I grew out of those things. I looked around me, and rubbed my face.

I had to do something and I needed help doing it. I grabbed the book and closed it, setting it on the desk. I needed clothes too, a naked little girl running around the castle was going to cause a panic. I dug through a trunk of clothes and toiletries that Loki left in my rooms, finding a tunic that he had left for a change of clothes. I also found a belt, and a set of bracers setting those aside. I pulled the tunic over my head, groaning about how the shirt fell to my ankles. Fully grown, it would have been a knee-length garment on me. As a child, I was swimming in his clothes and the sleeves had to be rolled up to give me access to my hands. I wanted to cry again, but plucked up my resolve and wrapped the belt around my waist twice and buckled it. I put the bracers back, and buried the heavy book under the other clothes in the trunk. I closed the lid, latching it when I heard someone coming.

I couldn't face anyone seeing me like this, so I ran and crawled under my bed. Hiding and hoping I would not get caught, this was all too embarrassing as it was and I did not need a teasing to make matters worse. Instead, I watched the door, waiting for my chance to make a run for it.

I saw Sif's boots walk in, she looked around and lifted the dress and corset off the floor where I left them. From my angle, I could see her grow worried at the clothing. She probably thought I went insane, stripped off all my clothes, and was running around the castle naked. I heard someone else enter my room and saw Fandral's boots pause, the sound he made was of complete shock.

"Why would she remove her clothes and run about the castle?" Sif said and Fandral stopped near the bed.

"A very good question, but she would have been seen by now. It is most likely she was taken, perhaps for a ransom." Fandral said and Sif touched the clothes, dropping them and running.

"They are still warm, if we hurry, we can stop them before they get too far!" Sif shouted, Fandral following her out the doors. I rolled my eyes and put my forehead on the marble floor, obviously I would have been taken fully clothed. But the thought made sense, they would have disguised me to sneak me out of the castle.

"Idiots." I said and scooted out of my hiding spot, crawling over to the edge of the bed and standing up. I ran to the door and had to stand on my toes to open it, stretching my fingers and twisting the handle. I began wishing I was five foot nothing again, I couldn't reach everything, but at least I could open a damn door.

I walked out into the hallway, realizing I had not even formed a plan of what to do. I needed someone to help me, but who should I go to? Odin was in Council, and would be royally pissed when he found out what I did to myself. Sif and Fandral were looking for kidnapped adult me, Volstagg would probably try to raise me as his daughter. The only option I has was Loki, and he would not be back until late tonight. He was the only other sorcerer I had available, and I couldn't hide in the castle until I grew up again. I turned and ran for Loki's rooms, hurrying as fast as my shorter legs could carry me.

It took me longer but I eventually arrived at his door, having to reach up to twist the handle again and let myself in. Everything inside it seemed larger and more frightening, his things situated the way he wanted them. I was so small as well, I knew nothing would hurt me in here, but I wanted to cry and hide. I settled the next best thing, I crawled up onto his bed and sat on it. My situation really hitting me again as I sat in the middle of the mattress, I was six again and an orphan. The same age as when my father died, leaving me alone in the universe. Tears burned my eyes and I cried, I was sacred and alone again. So very small and lost, no one knew what happened, and Loki would tease me unmercifully for this stunt. I cried into his blankets, eventually crying myself out, worried he would not be able to help me.

Who would take care of me then?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He returned to a castle in chaos, Guards were rushing to and fro, something was horribly amiss. Lanterns lit as people searched and prepared to ride out into the woods and city, looking for something or someone. Sif saw Thor and he walk along the road from the Bifrost, her face filled with worry.

"Thank the Fates you are both back." She said, walking with them both.

"What has happened Sif, is Father well?" Thor asked, she pulled the both of them aside. She looked at Loki, making him worry that he was about to be accused of something awful. He had reasons to keep himself out of trouble, the greatest one was somewhere in the castle now and needing his protection.

"Lilly is missing. She was in he chambers alone this afternoon, Fandral and I went to see if she wanted to walk in the gardens with us. She was gone, vanished from her rooms without a trace." Sif said and Loki looked down, he blinked in shock and worry.

"She has a terrible sense of direction, could she have gone out on her own and gotten lost?" Loki said, hoping she was in another part of the castle. Stomping her foot and annoyed at her clumsiness, that was most likely the case after all.

"We found her clothes in her chambers, it looks as if someone took her. Forcing her into a disguise, secreting her away." Sif replied. Loki stumbled back, Thor put out his hand and grabbed his arm. He could not believe it, she was somewhere in the castle and would be found. Thor looked at him, riders on their mounts and rushing past to join the search.

"We will find her brother. Go to your chambers, see if they left demands or something indicating that they seek a ransom for her there. I will fetch you and we will ride out together to search for her, I count her as my sister and wish to see her safe as much as you." Thor said, Loki nodding and wasting no time running the halls for his chambers. He seethed with anger as he reached his door, thoughts and silent vows of violence against whoever took her on his mind.

He burst through the door, not seeing the sleeping child curled on his bed. Her black hair cascading across his blankets and her thumb in her mouth, he waved his hand to illuminate the chambers and pushed a chair over. It crashed against the floor as he searched the papers on his desk, his thoughts occupied as the startled girl shook off sleep and sat up. She rubbed her violet eyes and scooted over to the edge of the bed, crawling off it. He did not see her as he moved, walking to get a pair of riding gloves and a shorter coat. A tug at his leather coattails and a small voice startled him from his thoughts, making him turn and look down at a child of approximately five to six years of age.

"Loki?" The black haired child said to him, her voice small and looking up at him with violet eyes. The girl was wearing one of his tunics and belts, her feet bare and face puffy from crying. She put a hand up to reach for him and he crouched in front of her, lifting her hair to see Lilliana's birthmark below her ear. His anger flared at the ruse, he took hold of her small shoulders and she cried out in fear of him.

"I have no time for this game child, Lady Lilliana Rose is missing. Who are you?" Loki growled, he would not harm the girl but her would intimidate her into speaking. If this girl knew anything of the kidnapping, then he would make her speak. The child shook, her eyes wide as she struggled against him. She would speak however, or he would be rougher with her.

"Stop it! You are hurting me! Who the hell do you think I am asshole, I came here because I need your help!" Lilliana shouted at him, pushing away from him with small hands. Loki studied her in shock, unable to believe that his lover was a child once again.

"What happened to you?" Loki said, watching her pace and wring her hands.

"I tried a spell from the book I was reading, it went wrong." She answered, letting out a breath. Loki grinned, falling back into a sitting position and began laughing. He covered his face, trying to hide his amusement. Lilliana kicked at him with her bare foot, throwing in some open handed slaps at his arm.

"Stop laughing! This is not funny." She said, her face turning red as she stomped her bare feet. The display made him laugh harder, and he had to lean back as she kicked at him and groaned.

"Stop acting this way or I shall be forced to put you in restriction, the castle is in chaos looking for you. Sif and Fandral believe you taken." Loki said, collecting himself and holding up a warning finger. He stood back up, smoothing his clothes and fighting back more laughter.

"I know all of that, and I officially hate you for laughing. That is a real jerk move Loki." She said, clenching her fists at him. Was she on the verge of throwing a tantrum?

"Why in the name of the Nine Realms would you make yourself a child?" He said, crossing his arms and she paced, she was hiding something and she looked at her feet.

"That is not important. Are you going to help me or what?" Lilliana said, glaring back up at him. She was fighting more tears and he crouched down before her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and stood, lifting her off the ground. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she cried into his chest. He rubbed her back, seeing a child as lovely as her weep was heartbreaking. She shifted and sobbed into his neck, holding onto the edge of his armor as she clung to him.

"Of course Little Mouse. I will consult the book and see how to reverse this spell." Loki said, holding her small frame and wiping her tears. She smiled, hugging him around his neck and Thor appeared in his doorway. He studied the scene, his face openly shocked.

"Loki, who is this child? Her parents must be sick with worry, we must return her and begin our search for Lady Lilliana." Thor said, crossing his arms.

"Thor, this is Lilliana. We can call off the search." Loki said, Thor jerking back and glaring at Loki in open anger.

"What did you do to her Loki?" Thor demanded, Lilliana pushed off his chest and twisted around to face Thor. Loki put a hand on her back to keep her from crashing to the ground, worried that she would fall and hurt herself.

"Stop assuming Loki did this you jerk, I had an accident trying out some magic." She said, bracing her small hands on his chest. Thor studied her, putting a hand to her small face and looking shocked at the sight.

"Odin's Beard! She is so small, she is but a child of..." Thor began, thinking what age she could be.

"Six." Lilliana choked out, beginning to sob again. She turned back into his neck and cried more. Sniffling and weeping, her hands curling between them.

"Little Mouse, don't cry. We will find a way to help you. Stop weeping now, Thor is not teasing you. He is merely surprised by your condition." He said, comforting Lilliana as she whimpered into his shoulder. Sif appeared in his doorway not long after, staring in surprise at the three of them. She tilted her head to the side, concern crossing her face as her feet carried her forward.

"Loki, who is this child?" Sif asked and Lilliana turned in his arms, moaning in exasperation at Sif seeing her plight.

"It seems that the Lady Lilliana has somehow had an accident with her gifts. She has turned herself into a child." Thor said, shaking his head and looking somewhat amused. Sif walked over to them, putting her hands out to embrace Lilliana. The girl shifted and accepted the comfort, sliding over to her friend.

"We have to fix this, if she was not safe before. She is most vulnerable now." Sif said, rocking the child in her arms, back and forth as she shifted from foot to foot. Loki noticed a yawn escape Lilliana, her eyes closing from the gentle motion.

"It may have to wait until morning. It seems you are putting her to sleep with whatever spell you are working on her." Loki mused and Sif looked down at the girl.

"Perhaps Father will be able to shed a solution on this matter as well. We will consult him in the morning, we will leave her with you for now Loki." Thor said, passing the limp girl from Sif to him. Lilliana protesting being moved as she yawned again and reached out for Loki, he took her and Sif turned down the bed.

"I need rest myself, I will collect this book in the morning and find the reversal. It is not good to try anything so complex with exhaustion being a factor, it may make matters worse. May I suggest calling off the search, discretely?" Loki said, laying the sleeping girl down and pulling the blankets over her.

"Can this spell be reversed at all?" Sif asked. Loki nodded at her and smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"A spells can be undone, that is the secret of magic." Loki said, looking down at the child in his bed. Sif laughed to herself, making Loki and Thor both regard her. She choked back laughter, staring down at Lilliana.

"Sorry, I just was unaware that she could possibly be any smaller than she already was. This is an awful state however, it should be fixed immediately." Sif said. Thor chuckled to himself, Loki shook his head and tried not to be exasperated.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.

I woke up next to Loki and looked down at myself, I was hoping that it was all just a bad dream, but it was not my lucky day. I flopped back and sighed, I missed being an adult, even being a short one was better than this. I was cranky for some reason too, and it was not from lack of sleep. My stomach growled at me, reminding me that I missed dinner last night. Providing me with evidence as to why I was in a bad mood as well, I tugged the blankets up and whined with a second growl from my empty belly.

I sat up and shook Loki, he groaned at me and opened one eye. I sat back and smiled, he on the other hand closed his eye and settled back into sleep. Completely ignoring me, and irritating me. I sighed, rolling my eyes and pushed into his chest and stomach. I was hungry and wanted my adult body back, one thing could be solved right away, the other would have to wait.

"Loki, Wake up! I'm hungry. Please!" I said and he responded by rolling over onto his side and pulling a pillow over his face. He mumbled something I loosely deciphered as: "Go back to sleep," and I planted my hands on my lack of hips in irritation. I grabbed the pillow and glared at him, I wanted to eat.

"HUNGRY!" I shouted down at him, making him roll over and glare back at me.

"You were vexing as an adult, now you are just very irritating as a child. Go back to sleep, we will dine later." Loki growled at me and returned to his position, trying to go back to sleep. I scooted over and kicked him in the back, using my feet to push at him. He grabbed my ankles and trapped my legs under his arm in a smooth movement, I struggled and my stomach growled at me again. I sat up and huffed, annoyed and starving. I reached out and tried to push his arm so I could get my legs back, but he was stronger.

"Loki!" I wined out. "I'm really hungry. I want to eat, but the bed is too high. You also promised to look at that book and help me."

"I shall look for a solution, but I am exhausted. Ignore your hunger and sleep for a bit longer." Loki groaned and settled. He freed my legs and a twinge from my bladder told me that I had another problem.

"I have to pee. Help me down." I said and Loki sighed, he lifted me up and put me on the floor. I shrieked in shock at the cold floor, running to the privy to relieve myself. I washed my hands after and dried them, looking around myself for a solution to the cold floor. I saw Loki's chamber shoes and put my feet in them, scuffing across the floor and to the tray of food. I lifted the lid and licked my lips, smiling at the warm bread and fruit. I made myself a plate of foot, shuffling back over to the bed with it in my hands. I tapped Loki's forehead and he opened one eye at me, looking at me in annoyance.

"I need help back up." I said and he groaned, sitting up and giving up at getting more sleep. He sat up as I picked up a grape and shoved it into my mouth, grinning at him. I giggled, knowing I was being obnoxious and had won the battle of getting him out of bed. He frowned at my feet in his shoes and my clothes, my hair was also a tangled mess.

"The floor was cold." I said and carried my plate back over to the table, having to climb up into the chair and sitting. He walked over to me and regarded my condition, taking the slippers off my feet and putting them on. He yawned and I ate, lifting the lid on the tray and studying the contents.

"What possessed you to make yourself a child?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes at him, I could not tell him the truth, I would die of embarrassment.

"It was an accident." I said, filling my stomach to satisfaction. Burping and giggling to myself, he rolled his eyes at my lack of manners and I grinned at him.

"Do you still have the book in question?" He asked me and I swallowed, feeling sleepy again from the food.

"Yes. I put it in the trunk you keep your stuff in. I am not an idiot." I said and he glanced at me, raising an eyebrow and pressing his lips together.

"That remains a point for debate." Loki replied, rubbing his face. The door opened and Thor and Volstagg walked in, Volstagg looking at me in shock. He hid a chuckle, his eyes sparkling in amusement at me.

"Ye were not lyin Thor, Lady Lilliana hs truly turned herself into a wee lass!" Volstagg said and I started to cry, I did not want everyone knowing I was a twenty five year old trapped in a six year old body.

"Thanks Thor, you are such a jerk! Who else did you tell?" I screamed through my tears, sniffing and wiping my nose in the sleeve of the shirt.

"It is only temporary Lady, Loki will have you and adult again by lunch." Thor said, scooping me up and hugging me. I laughed and hugged him back, he grinned and tested my weight. I knew something was up, but not what. He suddenly tossed me in the air, catching me and I giggled after the initial shock wore off. He repeated it again, throwing me higher and catching me, I squealed and slapped at his hands. Maybe there was some fun in this condition after all.

"Don't do that again Thor. Can you keep an eye on her while I study the book and find a reversal? She is vulnerable in her condition, and will not have any of her gifts back until I repair the damage." Loki said and I huffed at him, he was grumpy and I did not really need his crap.

"Hello, I am still here." I said, Thor putting me on Volstagg's shoulders. I grinned from my perch and Thor crossed his arms, thinking about what Loki said.

"I believe that we can, how hard can it possibly be to care for her?" Thor said and Loki grinned at him, standing and walking into the next room to dress for the day.

"She will need proper clothes! We cannot have her wandering about wearing mine, someone is bound to gossip about it." Loki shouted and I giggled from my vantage point. I tugged Thor's cape and he looked at me, motioning for him to come closer.

"Can you throw me like that again?" I whispered and he winked back at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"First thing is first, we must find her a dress ans shoes. We will also have to arrange her hair." Thor said, making out way through the halls, I was surprised by how responsibly he was acting with my care. I was still on Volstagg's shoulders, and I was starting to enjoy being carried around. It was easier to travel too, my legs were way shorter that theirs and it was sort of fun to ride on someone's shoulders.

"Aimee can help you guys, but I wouldn't worry about it really. Loki is going to find the reversal and I will be an adult again super soon." I said, a maid gave me a shocked look. Her eyes looking at Thor, Volstagg and me, probably thinking I was a wild oat back to haunt Loki. I thought about publicly calling him Daddy and running toward him, just for a bit of fun but decided it would be better not to poke the extremely irritated bear.

"I agree with ye Lady, but we did tell Loki we would have you dressed properly." Volstagg said, tickling my foot and making me squirm and giggle. I kicked at his hand and he laughed up at me, Thor giving both of us a serious look. Sif walked up carrying a light blue dress and matching shoes, she smiled at me holding up the clothes.

"I managed to find a maid whose daughter out grew these, I think they may fit her." She said, handing Thor her armload. "Where is Loki? I thought he would be hovering over her like a hawk."

"Being moody and reading the book." I said and she laughed at me.

"I think he has every right to be angry in this matter, you should never have meddled with spells you did not understand." Sif said, Thor handed Volstagg the dress and shoes. Lifting me off Volstagg's shoulders and giving me a toss, his distraction from Sif's scolding working. I giggled again, squealing as Thor threw me up and caught me again.

"You may not want to do that, what if you miss Thor." Sif said and I rolled my eyes from Thor's arms. I giggled as he let go of me, letting me hang by my hands from his forearms. He was like my own, gigantic jungle gym and I was having fun.

"I have not missed yet, and it delights her." Thor said, holding me up by my stomach above his head with one hand. He faked dropping me, and I shrieked at it. He then let me fall briefly, catching me again and I giggled loudly. A guard, watching us laughed from the corner and Thor put me up onto his shoulders.

"You should get her dressed, Loki probably wants his tunic back." Sif said, gesturing toward the clothes. He looked up at me and I sighed, resting my chin on top of his head. The game was over, and now everything would get boring again.

"Very well, but we shall have more fun later. For now, I am her horse and will carry her to be dressed." Thor said and I grinned. He took off running with me on his shoulders, making me laugh and actually enjoy being a child again. My childhood sucked, like big time, and by the time I was this age I was an orphan. I was sort of enjoying being little, and with a friend who was an overgrown space puppy who also considered me a sister, what could go wrong for the few hours I was stuck this way?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It dinne look right to me Thor, are ye sure that is how a lass should have her hair braided?" Volstagg said, I had been enduring the brushing and braiding of my hair for the last hour. I was also becoming fidgety, thanks to my younger body being so full of energy. I looked in the mirror and sighed, the mess was interesting to say the least. Thor was more used to wielding weapons than tying bows, at least he and Volstagg let me bathe and dress myself. That would have been awkward.

"I am trying, her hair is too tangled. I brush it and it tangles again. How do you manage so much hair to begin with?" Thor said and I shrugged at him, playing with a carved wooden horse that Thor gave me. He untied a ribbon and let the tangled mess back down, frustrating himself as he brushed the waist length hair in his hand. He began braiding again and tied it off, stepping back to admire his work. His smile faded as he took in the mess, crossing his arms and groaning at it.

"It is not that bad Thor, you tried." I said and looked in the hand mirror at myself. Nothing was even, and wisps of hair floated around my face. One braid looked like a rat used it for nesting and another had a mind of its own. He should probably stick to weapons and punching stuff, for the sake of any daughters he would have in the future.

"It is awful, we should have had Fandral do it. He was raised with sisters." Thor said, I climbed off the chair in the lounge. Standing in front of the two men and sighing, I patted Thor's hand and smiled at him. Odin walked in before I could say anything, letting out a sigh as he looked at me.

"I heard rumor of Lady Lilliana Rose being a child, I did not expect it the be true. What happened to her hair, and where is Loki?" Odin said, taking my hand and leading me to the throne room. I padded along next to him, and he was smiling down at me.

"Looking for a way to reverse the spell, she has no powers until she is returned to adulthood. I was asked to look after her until he has found what he is looking for." Thor said. Odin lifted me off the ground, standing me in the throne and upbraiding my hair. He surveyed the damage, taking the brush and smoothing it.

"This is a mess, we cannot have her running about the castle like this. How is it that my son, the future King of Asgard cannot braid hair in a simple single plait?" Odin said, parting my hair into three equal bunches.

"Don't be mad at Loki, I did this to myself." I said, hoping that he was not thinking that Loki did this to me. Odin nodded, turning me around and holding his hand out for a ribbon.

"I will not blame him, but I do hope that he will manage to find a way to fix this matter. As much as I would enjoy having a lovely little girl running about the castle, I fear for your safety Child." Odin said, motioning for me to sit as he walked in front of me. He had smoothed my hair back and worked it into a single braid, trying it with the ribbon and weaving the ends into it so that the blue silk wove into the braid.

"Where did you learn to do that Father?" Thor asked and Odin laughed to himself.

"Long story. Now if you do not mind, I wish to speak with Lilliana Rose alone." Odin said, dismissing Thor and Volstagg. They left and I had a feeling that I was about to get chewed out, I shifted in the seat and tapped the toes of my shoes together.

"Am I in big trouble?" I asked Odin and he shook his head, walking over and sitting next to me. I scooted in the seat of the throne and sat on the armrest, giving him room.

"I believe that your current state is punishment enough. I wonder what possessed you to do this to yourself however, I do not believe that you wished to be a child again." Odin said, his voice even and his hand lifted my chin to face him. I never could lie worth a damn, so I let out a long breath and just blurted it out.

"I wanted to be taller." I confessed, wringing my hands and looking at me feet in shame.

"Taller? Whatever for Child? Do you not see the perfection in you that I do? Your height did not matter when I brought you here to me, Thor calls you his Sister and as much as I disapprove of it, Loki found you attractive because of who you were. Why do you not see how you are perfected by being your true self?" Odin asked me and I sniffed, trying not to cry. I felt his hands wrap around me and he pulled me into his lap, his arms around me as he rocked gently.

"Everyone is taller than me, I just wanted to fit in." I said and Odin laughed, patting my legs and grinning as he shook his head.

"You are so very unique without your height being a part of it, you are the Illendrial. No matter where you go, or who you keep as company, you will always be a fire among sparks. Tall or small, there are no mistakes in fate. There is only perfection and the joy that comes with creation." Odin said, hugging me to him and kissing my cheek. His beard tickled me, making me giggle and squirm away.

"Thanks for not being mad, and for fixing my hair. Thor is not good at that at all, I did not want to hurt his feelings by saying anything." I said and Odin laughed again, his whole body shaking with the amusement.

"You worry for the well being of others is one of your better qualities. It is good to see a child so sweet and caring. I think I prefer the adult you however, she amused me with Midgardian tales." He said, tapping my nose and smiling at me.

"Do you think Loki can fix this?" I asked him and he let out a long breath, nodding as he smiled at me.

"After a fashion, I do believe he can. I am hoping that you have learned something from all this, do not seek to change that which is. Accept it, and enjoy what you have been given." He replied, helping me down from his lap and sending me back to Thor and Volstagg. I reached up for the door handle and stretched for it, a guard having to help me. I was going to be glad to be an adult again, I was getting tired of being this short. It was also becoming apparent that the ADA had missed a few guidelines in Asgard.

They both stood in the hall waiting for me, both of them talking about something. I must have looked forlorn, because Thor lifted me into the air and tossed me. I giggled loudly, and he threw me again, this time much higher before catching me.

"Thor, I dinne think tha is a good idea, she is without her gifts an may get hurt if ye miss." Volstagg said and I giggled again, enjoying being tossed into the air and caught.

"Nonsense, it is perfectly safe. I enjoy hearing her laugh as well." Thor said, tossing me into the air again, just as he walked through an archway. The next thing I remember was my head hitting the stonework, and stars. I hissed in pain, two massive hands holding my face as all of Asgard spun about. I must have been silently crying, because both Thor and Volstagg were on their knees in front of me.

"Tha is a large lump on her head Thor, and are her eyes crossed?" Volstagg said.

"Perhaps we can push it back down, Loki is going to stab me for this." Thor said and pressed on my forehead, making me scream in pain. I was probably lucky I could remember how to do Math as well, I did connect pretty hard with the arch.

"Stop it you asshole! That hurts!" I cried, and Thor lifted me up against his shoulder. He tried to calm me, and I did my best not to cry more.

"We may both be in for a stabbin, Loki is going ta be angry fer sure about this. Lady, can ye count me fingers?" Volstagg said, holding up four fingers.

"Four." I whimpered, crying and sniffing.

"We had better take her to Eir, I worry that it may be worse than it looks." Thor said, picking me up and hurrying along the halls. I whimpered and sniffed with the pain, my small arms around my friends neck.

"Loki." I whimpered, knowing he was going to be royally pissed at Thor for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3.

I left The Healers, a small cake in my hand and a bandage holding a poultice over the wound wrapped around my head. The medicine was meant to reduce the swelling in the lump, and from what Eir said, I would be just fine. I reached up for Thor to carry me, and he lifted my up. I was feeling tired as Thor walked along, Volstagg looked at the little cake in my hand and I gave it to him.

I did my best to be brave through the whole examination, and hoped that I did not loose my math lessons in school. But Eir and the nurses insisted on doing a full scan, making sure nothing else was injured. Odin even appeared, shouting at Thor and Volstagg to be more careful before putting his hand on my head and hugging me. Old men have a soft spot for little kids I guess, and Odin was no exception. I guess that could explain Loki in a way, he calls it adoption, the rest of the universe calls it Kidnapping.

"I'm sleepy Thor, can we go somewhere I can nap before lunch?" I asked him and he chuckled, his big hand on my back. He smiled at me and I sighed, the big lug probably wanted me to stay a kid so he could have a younger sibling.

"Yes, we can take you back to your chambers. Loki will find out about your accident soon enough, it is for the best that he is told sooner rather than later." Thor said, I watched Volstagg eat the cake and smile at me. He did love a good meal, sometimes obeying his stomach a little too much.

We eventually returned to my rooms, Volstagg opening the door because of Thor's filled arms. Loki was sitting at my desk, reading the book and consulting a chart in front of him. He glanced at the three of us and I waved, his eyes returning to the chart in front of him to do a double take. Is shocked expression said everything, and slowly faded to anger. I hugged Thor and braced for the Mischief Guided Missile to strike, there may be some survivors at ground zero.

"What in the Nine Realms happened to her?" Loki demanded, standing up and walking toward us. He covered my eyes and uncovered them, checking the dilation of my pupils.

"She hit her head, we took her straight to Eir and she was examined. The news is that she will be well." Thor said. Loki took me from him, standing me on the bed. He lifted the bandage and looked under it, his eyes widening at the lump under it.

We officially lost cabin pressure in that moment and slipped into Def con two.

"I can see that she hit her head, but on what? Your thick skull? Odin's Beard Thor, were you trying to kill her, or just aiming to maim her?" Loki snapped, glaring at Thor.

"We dressed her and arranged her hair." Volstagg said, and Loki looked at me. The obvious being missed, it probably did not help though because I had a feeling he was moving into full nuclear strike.

"What did she hit her head on?" Loki said and I rolled my eyes.

"An archway." Thor said, earning an incredulous look from Loki. His mouth fell open and he looked back at me, I shrugged in response.

"Would someone please explain to me how she hit her head on an archway?" Loki demanded, his face hiding the fact that he was pissed.

"It is an amusing story, you may actually laugh a bit." Thor replied, I made an gesture to tell him to stop talking before he dug his grave deeper. He looked down for a moment, probably thinking how to soften the coming blow. Sometimes though, you just have to rip the Band-Aid off quickly.

"Thor threw me." I said, using Loki's shoulder to balance myself to kick my shoes off. I almost fell, but he caught me with one arm. I patted his back in thanks, picking up a blanket and wrapping it around my shoulders. I sat on the bed and smiled up at him, his face completely irritated as he looked at me. My childhood instinct of sucking my thumb when scared popped back out, and I had to nearly sit on my hands to keep from doing it. I snuggled under the blanket and hid, I really wanted to be a thousand miles away from this blow up. I had a feeling that Loki would not only cause devastation, but would salt the Earth afterwards to keep crops from coning back.

"You threw her? When did you ever get the notion that throwing a child was a brilliant idea? She is fragile in this state, and can be killed Thor. Did you forget that, Or were you so busy being arrogant as the future King to not care about the safety of one child? Forgive me, but I am not laughing at this." Loki said, removing the bandage and lifting my chin to better look at the wound again. I could see him and an overprotective father, always hovering over his own children and the thought made me smile.

"Brilliant Thor, just brilliant! Look at her head, and tell me this is an amusing story. Also, please remind me again why I entrusted her to your care? I pray for your own children one day!" Loki snapped. Thor crossed his arms defensively, shifting on his feet. A fight was coming for sure, and if I wanted to get any peace to take a nap, I was going to have to do something to break it up.

"I was merely trying to cheer her, she is depressed about her current state and it made her laugh. It is more than you did, you were here pouring over a book and finding no answers." Thor shot back, Loki started pacing. I stood back up on the bed and walked to the end of it, standing behind Loki as he stopped. I planted my hands on my non-existent hips and rolled my eyes, waiting for the both of them to calm down.

"Cheer Hel! You could have seriously hurt or killed her!" Loki shouted. I smiled and climbed onto his back, giggling as he looked surprised at the sudden addition of my weight. I scooted up his back and patted his chest, he rolled his eyes and pinched his nose.

"Will you calm down? I'm fine, just a little banged up. Did you figure out how to fix me?" I asked, Loki dislodging me from his back and putting me back down on the bed. He walked across the room and sat on the couch, letting out a long breath. Thor gave me a sly smile and I winked at him, giving him a thumbs up. I giggled and jumped on the bed, having a bit of fun.

"Bounce!" I shouted and giggled, seeing a thin smile on Loki as I turned. I was paying so much attention to diffusing a time bomb, that I did not pay attention to the edge of the bed. For a guy Thor's size, he could move. The final large jump sent me off the edge of the bed and nearly to the floor, Thor catching me before I landed on the marble floor. Loki was up and across the room, I giggled and threw my arm to my forehead dramatically.

"My hero." I laughed, Thor setting me back on my bed.

"Perhaps you should sit on the bed Lady." Thor said and I nodded.

"I am currently debating which is more of a danger to her, Lilliana or Thor. I did find a solution, but it looks as if you will have to endure a child's body for three more days." Loki said, and I nearly screamed at the idea of being trapped this way for three more hours let alone days. I sniffed, sitting back down on the bed and Thor joined me, his big hand rubbing my back and hugging me. I tried not to cry, but I was in hell.

"Three days? Are you sure you read the spell right? Because I am pretty sure I am not going to survive the next three hours." I said and groaned, fighting the coming need to have a tantrum. Being a child was getting on my nerves too, I knew better than to throw a fit but the idea of having one sounded like such a good idea.

"Be grateful that we do not have to wait for a certain Full Moon, otherwise you could be stuck in your current condition for a longer period. Even up to a year." Loki said, letting out a long breath and crossing his arms.

"Touche" I said and rubbed my face. A sudden twinge from my bladder got my attention and I scrambled off the bed, running for the privy.

"Freaking child sized bladder." I said, my bare feet slapping across the floor as I ran. Thor and Volstagg laughed, and I could hear Loki sigh as I barely made it in time to relieve myself. I finished quickly, washing my hands and returning to the room. I sat on the couch next to Loki, the rest joining us in out loose circle.

"We will have to protect her, and ensure her safety. No more throwing her, you have my word Brother. She has so much energy though, it is hard to keep her still at times." Thor said, his face serious as he spoke. Loki nodded, appreciating that his adopted brother would be more careful with me in the future.

"Agreed." Volstagg said, thinking and smiling to himself. "What if this be a second chance for Lady Lilliana ta have a childhood tha is more pleasant?"

"What?" I asked him, the depression that I was going to be stuck a little girl longer than I expected fade. I was a bit curious about Volstagg's train of thought, wanting to know more. Thor smiled broadly and I felt a bit nervous about what he was thinking, the last thing he did ended up with me having a lump.

"That is a good point, you did not grow up under the best of circumstances. What if we used these three days to give you the childhood you have wished for?" Thor said. I thought about it, not really seeing anything wrong with the idea. Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a long breath.

"Three days is not time enough to give her a proper upbringing Thor." Loki sighed, I rolled my eyes in response to him.

"It is the thought that counts." I scolded Loki, realizing that I probably looked completely ridiculous lecturing him as a six year old.

"There is one thing I always wanted to do, and it is perfectly safe" I suggested, hoping that Loki would go along with it.

"And that is?" Loki asked, actually looking interested in the activity.

"Well, and this is just a suggestion, but I always wanted to go to Disneyland and dress like Snow White. She is a princess in a fairy story on Earth." I said, Thor nodded his agreement and smiled at me.

"It sounds reasonable to me." Thor said, opening his hands. "Is there another should Loki find it disagreeable?"

"I have always wanted to have a Birthday Party with my friends. Like a normal kid, not some weird genius kid who has to constantly act like an adult." I said, twisting my fingers together and trying not to feel stupid. Thor and Loki looked at Volstagg, worry crossing his face.

"Only if Thor agrees ta help with it." Volstagg said, I blinked in shock that I may actually get one wish out of these knuckleheads.

"This all seems very foolish, however I think Fandral should receive an invite to the party as well." Loki said, laughing to himself. Thor's brows knitted, obviously wondering about something.

"What is this Land of Disney?" He asked and I giggled at his question.

"It is an amusement park on Earth, it has rides, games, food, and people in costumes. It is totally safe, because it caters to children mostly. I guess it is bad for business if a kid gets hurt or vanishes." I said, grinning.

"It wounds terribly boring and garish." Loki quipped, sitting back and rolling his eyes. I looked down at my bare feet, wiggling my toes and feeling dejected. I only wanted one thing, so I guess I was getting the party. Maybe if I asked nicely, Odin would let me sit in the throne and eat cake.

"I rather like the idea of this place. I believe that I can take you." Thor said, making me smile. I nearly started bouncing in my seat out of excitement, then Loki let out a sigh. I did have a lot of energy, maybe it was being a kid again.

"Absolutely not. You are not taking her to Midgard, especially unsupervised." Loki said, making Thor jump to the defensive. I sighed, knowing that they were going to fight. I sat back, figuring that I may as well get comfortable while they argued it out. It could take a while.

"And why, may I ask not?" Thor said, crossing his arms.

"You have nearly killed her once already, in the span of a few short hours. Imagine the damage you can do to her after an entire day." Loki snapped, gesturing to the lump on my forehead. I sighed loudly, grabbing everyone's attention.

"We really don't have to do this. I don't even think you two can get along long enough to take me anyways." I said, laying down on the couch. My head was starting to hurt again and I did not want to listen to them argue anymore, I was cranky enough for both of them anyways.

"I would like to think that we could." Thor said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Really? Because everyone in this castle has a running bet on who will kill the other first, and the odds on Loki are currently better." I said, making Loki grin sheepishly. Thor shot him a look that screamed he was in no mood, regarding me with a bit of sadness.

"I have heard rumor of this wager, I thought the odds favored me as the victor." Thor said and I nodded.

"Actually, they do. Everyone thinks you will kill Loki out of dumb luck." I said, glancing at Loki who was rolling his eyes.

"Ye both have a history of not being agreeable ta each other, it may be puttin a bit of a strain on tha wee Lady there." Volstagg said, pointing at me. He was right though, there were times when their constant bickering got to me. Thor and Loki both looked at me and I looked down at my toes again, curling them and relaxing my feet.

"Perhaps Thor and I can get on long enough to entertain you desires for one day." Loki sad, letting out a long breath. I rolled my eyes at Loki, adding extra sass.

"Do I get to wear a Princess dress, get to hug Stitch, and ride the rides?" I asked, leaning forward and waiting for some negative remark.

"Of course, it would be your day." Thor said, smiling at me. I stood up in the couch and smiled, crossing my arms in challenge toward them both.

"Do you both promise not to fight, no matter how much you get annoyed with the other?" I asked and they both nodded at me.

"I agree." Thor said, smiling at me.

"You have my word Little Mouse." Loki replied, rolling his eyes and grinning to himself. "I cannot believe that I am agreeing to this."

"Believe it Magic Dance. Now that you two are in agreement, when can we go?" I asked, sitting back down on the couch. I took a little time to arrange my dress around me, smoothing the skirts over my lap.

"Why not tomorrow?" Thor suggested and Loki nodded.

"It is better to just get this done, I have much to attend to later." Loki agreed. I giggled a little bit, excited by the idea of the trip the three men looked at me and I smiled.

"Sorry, I am just super excited. I have always wanted to do this, even as an adult." I said and giggled again. Thor grinned widely at me, sharing in my excitement.

"It is settled then, I will go to Midgard now and speak to Tony Stark about arranging everything. He may have more information on this place and we will plan our day on my return." Thor said, clapping Volstagg's shoulder. Both men stood, preparing to leave. Loki regarded both men and held up a hand, stopping them in their tracks.

"That does sound like a valid plan Thor, but do omit Lilliana's condition. However much he is out friend, he is relentless when it comes to teasing others." Loki said and Thor nodded, leaving with Volstagg. I sat quietly on the couch, nervous he would start questioning me about the spell.

"Well, since everything is settled, I am going to go take a nap." I said, shifting to get off the couch. He stopped me, a hand firmly around my arm.

"Not so fast Little Mouse, I have a few questions for you concerning your current state." He said, making me feel nervous. I looked down at my hands, knowing what he was going to ask and feeling embarrassment creep in and kick off it's shoes.

"You want to know why I did this to myself?" I asked him and he nodded, crossing his arms and waiting. He raised one eyebrow and quietly judged me, making me want to cry.

"I thought the spell would make me taller." I said, Loki rolling his eyes ans gesturing toward me.

"If you thought a spell would turn you yellow, would you blindly perform it to test your theory?" Loki snapped at me. I put my hands over my face, feeling tears welling in my eyes.

"You don't know what it is like to be short! I hate it! Everyone teases me and I just want to fit in here." I sobbed, wiping at my face with my hands. His arms wrapped around my shoulders, moving me closer to him.

"Look at me." He said, lifting me up and into his lap. "you are perfection to me. I do not see if you are tall or short, I only see that spark in you that draws me toward your light. You are the most beautiful woman in all of the realms, other men stand envious that I am allowed to be near such a creature as you."

"I'm sorry I did this to myself." I said, he kissed my cheek and hugged me tight.

"I have to admit, that you are a lovely child. Perhaps you will have a daughter as beautiful as you one day." Loki said, standing and carrying me to the bed. He lay me down on it and covered me, letting me settle and fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor returned later that afternoon after my nap, and I was super excited. I looked at the maps and tickets, giggling and bouncing around like...a little kid. Loki was loosing his mind watching me and a Page came to fetch Loki for a meeting with Odin, I guess he had to fill the old guy in on my condition. At least he now had some answers, and an eventual solution.

Meanwhile, I was such a ball of energy, and I could not help but jump off the walls and tear across the floor. We played "The Floor is Lava" and jumped on the furniture until we were warned by a maid to stop before we broke something. We then settled on a game of tag, and we had a great time of it. Volstagg and Thor chased me around my rooms, trying to catch me and wear me down. I shrieked and ran across the floor, just staying out of reach.

"To your left Volstagg!" Thor shouted and I shrieked as I came within millimeters of his fingers. Darting past and out the open door, Hogun dodging to the side as he watched me run past.

"Hi Hogun!" I shouted and ran for the gardens. The three men chasing after me as I continued to run and giggle. One maid laughed at the three men, running to catch the energetic little girl. I ran out the doors and into one garden, laughing as I ducked around a Guard, Thor was not ready for a child at all and I was using my size to my advantage.

"I dinne know why we don't have an army of wee ones, tha girl has more agility than a Valkyrie." Volstagg huffed, chasing after me as I shrieked and laughed, I was not paying attention when I hit the mud puddle and slipped. I landed on my bottom in the dirty water, soaking my dress and shrieking in irritation. The three warriors skidded to a halt and say me in the mire, Thor laughing at my plight.

"Looks as if we will have to dress and change her again after a bath." Thor laughed. "She looks like a little pig in the mud."

I think I turned several shades of red, standing up and trying to shake the mud off my hands. The three men laughing at me and I growled, stomping my feet. I bent over and grabbed a handful of the mud and threw a ball right at Thor, hitting him in the chest.

"Shut up!" I shouted, my face red, bending over in the clean water to wash my hands. A ball of mud hit me in the back and I screamed, I picked up more mud and threw it at the laughing men. My assault his Volstagg in the cheek, his laughter turning to shock. From that point, it was on.

The Great Asgardian Mud War started and the four of us were laughing and hollering at one another, throwing mud and cheering. I splashed water up at them, screaming as I filled my hands with the sticky goo and threw it. Women and maids ducked as they ran by, but our battle continued around them. I giggled and laughed until my stomach hurt, not caring about anything again. It was so much fun and our continued volley had even Guards running for cover at times. Thor laughed loudly and Hogun eventually had to rest for a moment, his black and silver clothes needing cleaned.

I threw another handful of mud and caught Thor in the cheek, he returned fire and caught me in the shoulder, I screamed and laughted, knowing that I was probably a mess but not caring. I picked up a handful and was ready to throw the muck and I froze, a shout making all of us freeze where we stood.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Loki shouted at us, and I looked at my feet, standing in the puddle. Thor stopped and dropped his handful of mud, all of us stopping and dripping silently.

"Well...you see, there is a good explanation for this..." Thor said, and I broke into giggles, throwing my mud at him and catching him in the stomach.

"She was a bundle of energy, you told us to wear her out safely. The mud is soft, and she is unharmed." Thor said, getting defensive. Someone laughing above us made all of us look up and we saw Odin, his amusement evident as he looked at the four of us.

"Is there truly a child under all that mess?' Odin said and he continued to laugh at us. "You may want to get her a bath before she gets a chill Thor, she will sleep well tonight."

Loki crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, looking at me, I probably had dirt and grime in my hair, as well as other weird places. It was great fun though, Thor lifted me up and put me on his shoulders.

"Please try to act like a Lady, or at least pretend to be one." Loki sighed, his annoyance evident as I giggled and smeared mud from my hands into Thor's hair on accident. Loki shook his head and I shrugged, looking down at myself and realizing what a mess I really was.

"They shall tell tales of this battle for centuries, it will be told as a brave maiden facing three warriors in combat." Thor said and I cheered, giggling. Thor running ahead of our group with me on his shoulders, we passed Odin and I gave a battle cry. A few people laughing as we passed, I think I heard Loki groaning in the background.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4.

The California sun was high in the sky as Loki retied the ribbon in my hair for the hundredth time, finishing off my Snow White dress with a flourish. He straightened his tie and we both waited for Thor, watching The Norse God of Not Having and Inner Ear vomit into a trashcan again. I felt horribly grossed out as he stood and hunched over again, the last of his breakfast purging from his body.

"If it makes you feel any better, I enjoyed the ride." Loki said, crossing his arms and grimacing at his brother. I wrinkled my nose, and slipped my hand into Loki's he giving it a squeeze in response.

"I should be well soon." Thor said to us, groaning as his body heaved again. A few people looked concerned, wandering by and Thor began to look a lot better.

"If it is any consolation, I think ninety percent of the population gets sick on the Teacups." I said and straightened my dress. I pulled out my cell phone and snapped some pictures of Thor, Loki unfolding the park map and studying it. He grinned down at me, amused over my taking pictures of his suffering brother.

"How about the Haunted Mansion next? That is, if Thor can take the motion." Loki said, making me roll my eyes.

"He should be able to. It is more mellow than the last one, maybe a Churro will settle his stomach too." I said and Loki nodded. Thor walked over to us, trying to look cheerful after being so ill. I put my very small hand into his and we began walking further into the park.

"Where shall we go next?" Thor asked us, wiping his beard with napkins to ensure he did not have anything in it. Some people pointed at him, he waved and smiled back.

"The Haunted Mansion ride, are you going to be O.K? Frat boys don't even puke that much after a party." I replied.

"Yes. Perhaps I shall wait for you both on rides like that last one from now on however. You do look lovely Fair Princess Snow White, I am honored to be your escort through this park." Thor said, making me giggle. He lifted me off my feet and I laughed, feeling giddy at the motion. I saw a display of stuffed Stitch dolls, wiggling to get down. Thor set me back on my feet and I pulled at Loki's jacket, wanting money for one. He looked at me and I grinned, pointing at the display.

"Stitch! He is my favorite! I want one, give me some money Loki! Please?" I shouted, bouncing on my toes in excitement.

"Be patient Little Mouse." Loki quipped, handing me several bills from his pocket. I ran over and stood on my toes to reach down the little blue alien, hugging it to me as I went to pay for it. I collected my change and receipt, running back to the boys. Thor looking at the toy as I handed Loki the change.

"What is a Stitch?" Thor asked, taking the toy from me ans studying it.

"Stitch is a monster that causes trouble, but he turns out good in the end. His best friend is a little girl named Lilo, and they have adventures together. They are better than friends though, they are family." I said, Thor grinning at my explanation while looking at Loki. He handed me back the toy and laughed, Loki glaring back at him.

"Amusing as always Thor." Loki snapped. "Shall we go to the next ride, of do you wish to vomit more?"

I frowned at both of them, hugging my toy. I couldn't even get one day without the two of them arguing, I stomped my foot on the ground in anger and glared at them.

"You guys promised not to fight!" I shouted, both of them looking down at me.

"Little Mouse, it was not a fight. Just teasing." Loki said, and I crossed my arms.

"Liar!" I snapped, feeling the sudden need to throw a tantrum. It was weird though, because I was older mentally than the body I was in. Maybe it was a latent need, brought on by the body.

"We were honestly not fighting Lady, it was merely banter shared between us." Thor said, Smiling at the scolding. We started walking again, me between them like they were my personal guards. I looked up at Loki, and found him looking bored.

"Are you sure you are having fun?" I asked him and he let out a long breath.

"It is garish, noisy, and I believe I have seen one too many children throw fits." He replied. I looked down, feeling bad I asked him for this.

"I should have picked something else, sorry." I said, Loki squeezing my hand in response.

"I am enjoying it because you are amused by it." Loki said, I smiled up at him. A giggle from women grabbed my attention, making me look over to see a man dressed as Jack Sparrow. I handed Loki my Stitch and took my phone out of his jacket pocket, handing it to Thor.

"Take my picture with Jack Sparrow." I said, running over to wait my turn for a photo. He looked at me and smiled, crouching down and putting on the charm his character demanded.

"Hello Poppet, how would you like to join me on me ship? You could sing me songs and tell me stories." Jack asked me and I giggled, Loki let out a sigh and reached for my hand. I pulled it away and turned on my heels, playing bashful.

"I think she would prefer a better groomed gentleman." Loki snapped. Jack stood, smiling with me for the picture and patted my head. He sized Loki up briefly, swaying oddly and studying him.

"I don't think he approves love, maybe I should ask for the rights of...Parsnip... Pumpernickel..." Jack said, stopping and searching for the word.

"Parlay!" I shouted, and he pointed at me, tapping the end of my nose.

"You know the Pirates Code! I evoke Parlay!" Jack said and I giggled. "Such a smart little girl! She will make a great pirate!"

"I should hope not." Loki said, grabbing my hand and I laughed at the shuffling dance the actor did.

"Just a bit of fun mate...Savvy?" Jack replied, moving on to take more photos. Loki rolled his eyes, kneeling to fix my bow again and smiled at me.

"He is just playing a part Loki, lighten up." I said, frowning at him.

"I am merely wondering how woman find that attractive, he is unkempt and horrid looking. Hardly something I would want to curse anyone with." Loki said, squinting at the performer.

"It is the Bad Boy persona, some women like that." I quipped, Thor looking at the man and raising an eyebrow at him as he picked up a bottle and turned it to show it was empty.

"And this works?" Thor asked, making me shrug.

"I did for me." I replied, making Loki grin as we got in line for the Haunted Mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The afternoon wore on, and Loki was growing tired. He surveyed the crowd, watching as Lilliana walked to get Thor more of the sugar coated cake sticks he enjoyed. She blended in with a group of other children dressed as she was, but reappeared again. He was bored, uncomfortably hot, and wanting to leave this place.

"How does a warrior like yourself get so ill on something designed for children?" Loki asked, amusing himself by poking at Thor. At least he could find something entertaining about this entire mess, even if it was only two that witnessed his teasing.

"Mind yourself Loki, you promised not to be vexing." Thor warned, both men taking their attention off Lilliana. He smiled to himself, sitting back on the bench and picked up the stuffed toy.

"I did, but I only promised while she was present. How are children here entertained by this?" He said, looking at the blue toy in his hands.

"They are raised differently from us, and you did promise." Thor snapped.

"Only while she was present, this creature is rather endearing. I believe it is the eyes." Loki replied, glancing at his brother and seeing he was just under the boiling point. He held up the toy toward him, tilting the head to the side and laughing to himself.

"That creature is funny, I like it myself. I can see how a child would want one." Thor said, taking the toy from him and looking at it. He turned it over and tossed it gently into the air, sighing as he did before returning it to Loki.

"I suppose this nightmare is better than staying in Asgard, where does she get her energy?" Loki replied coolly, blinking at the sun.

"You did so promise to mind yourself, where did she go?" Thor asked.

"To fetch you another of those cake sticks you like so much. She is over there with the other children dressed as she is." Loki answered, noticing that all the little girls costumed as she were gone. He and Thor stood up and scanned the crowd, neither of them seeing any children wearing clothes like her at all.

"Where is she Brother?" Thor asked, standing on the bench to get a better view. Loki continued to scan the crowd, worry edging into his mind as he searched.

"I do not know, do you see her up there?" He asked, walking over to a shop filled with various items and gifts, he saw no children dressed as princesses. He cursed himself for allowing his arrogance to take his eyes off her, loathing himself for being so foolish.

"Lilliana! Thor shouted, stepping off the bench and looking around him.

"Little Mouse!" Loki added, people gave the both of them curious glances but did not stop to offer aid in their search. He turned, searching for any sign of her and saw a man sweeping nearby. He walked toward the hapless man, pointing.

"You there! I am missing a child, a girl!" Loki shouted, the man setting his broom aside. He looked at Thor and glanced around him, finding the item he needed on his cart.

"Black hair, pale skin, dressed as the Princess Snow White, but with violet eyes." Thor said, holding his hand a few feet off the ground. "Have you seen a child like this?"

The man listened to the description and nodded, pointing at six little girls who were giggling and dressed in similar costume. Loki let out a long breath, looking at the toy again. He worried that someone stole her away, his fears of her being harmed filling his mind as he looked at the blue creature. The man turned dials on a radio and turned it up, calling over it the general description of her and listening for further instructions.

"Any other features that identify her easily man?" The boy asked them, folding his hands over the device and waiting.

"A birthmark under her left ear, shaped like an eight pointed star. It is quite prominent." Loki said, Thor put his hand on his shoulder to draw his attention from the cleaner.

"Wait here, I shall look over near the ride with the Pirates. She will be found." Thor said, starting to walk away.

"Check the shops near there as well, perhaps she got turned around. Her sense of direction is terrible at best." Loki replied. He regarded the cleaner who was speaking into the radio, he pointed at the doll in his hand and smiled.

"Stitch is making an appearance near New Orleans Square, maybe she saw him and wanted to hug the critter." The boy said and he nodded, hoping that was the case.

"She could not have gone far, just wait here, in the event she returns here." Thor said, moving through the crowd to look for Lilliana, his pace set and sure. He returned to the bench and sat down, turning the blue, stuffed creature over in his hands. His eyes studying the toy as he sat, worry nagging at him as he sat and cursed his nature.

"I don't suppose you can tell me where she is." Loki sighed at the toy, sitting back on the bench and studying the crowd. He set the blue creature in his lap and patted the top of it's head, the silent toy his companion.

"I thought not." He said and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked around me, completely lost in the mob of people. I clutched the two Churros I had gotten for Thor, turning slow circles around me, trying to find anything familiar. Everything was so much bigger to my child sized body, making me tremble in fear. I pushed the ribbon out of my face, people jostling me about as I started to cry. A man selling balloons walked over, bending down to look at me. He moved my hair back and turned my head, eyes going wide.

"Little girl, are you with the two men? Black hair and Blonde hair, looks like Thor?" He asked me and I bounced on my toes.

"Yes!" I said and smiled, wiping my eyes. He stood back up and pulled a radio off his belt.

"I found the missing girl, can someone locate her two fathers and tell them?" He said and someone responded on the other side. I laughed hysterically at the thought of the man thinking Thor was with Loki, they could hardly get along and were probably fighting over whose fault it was that I got lost. He handed me a purple balloon, and I grinned back at him.

"They are very worried about you dear. Don't worry though, we will get you back to them." He said and I nodded, he looked around and pointed toward a bench nearby.

"I believe you mister." I said and sat on the bench to wait for them. I thought about how they would probably still be arguing when they came to get me and sighed, maybe they did act like an old married couple after all. I pushed the ribbon out of my face and frowned, rolling my eyes at the ensuing verbal fight I would have to put up with. Not really looking forward to putting up with it, we would go back to Asgard and the both of them would continue to argue all the way to the castle. They were predictable as hell, and even more irritating when they got into it.

The balloon man went back to work, but still kept an eye on me. He would glance in my direction every so often to make sure that I was still there, smiling and waving at me. I sat quietly, putting my chin in my hand and rolling my eyes. I shifted and kicked my feet, tapping my fingers on my cheek. Really, if they were so worried, they would be hauling ass.

I looked up when I heard pounding steps coming my way, Thor running toward me with Loki close behind. I smiled and waved, hopping out of my seat and ran up to both of them. Thor dropped down to his knees to hug me but I ran past him, squealing as Loki lifted my off my feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled, relieved I was found again by the both of them.

"You had us very worried young lady." Loki scolded me. Thor put his hand on my back and I handed him the Churros, reaching over to hug him.

"Never do that again." He said, letting me go and eating one of the snacks.

"I promise. You guys didn't fight did you?" I asked, both of them looking at me incredulously.

"No. Loki waited on the bench while I searched, we only wanted to find you. Put some faith in us, if it pleases you." Thor said. Loki sat me down and handed me Stitch, smiling down at me sheepishly. I resisted the urge to remind him that I was at perfect height to punch his pride and joy, deciding instead to fuss at the ribbon on the balloon. Thor let out a huff and handed Loki the food, tying my ribbon again and double knotting it so it would stay tied. His brother giving him a look of amazement, and Thor shrugging in return.

"Father showed me that." Thor said, adjusting his work to make the loops stand out a bit. I laughed at the look on Loki's face, and Thor took his food back. Loki let out a sigh and consulted the map again, shaking his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was setting as Heimdall closed the Bifrost again, Lilliana asleep on his shoulder and the toy tucked under his arm. She dozed twenty minutes ago, the day wearing her out. The two men walked the bridge together, the balloon bobbing above them. The purple beacon hovering above them, tethered to the sleeping girls wrist with a bit of plastic ribbon. Both men absolutely silent, and blinking as they tried to clear their heads.

"That last ride." Thor said, making Loki nod and cringe.

"I understand your misery, I doubt I shall ever get that awful melody out of my head." Loki replied, shifting the sleeping girls weight in his arms. She protested and whimpered, turning her face away from him and let out a heavy breath.

"She did enjoy the day nevertheless." Thor said, the both of them continuing on their way. The elder brother stopping and studying Loki for a moment, smiling at the two of them.

"What is it Thor?" Loki asked irritably, not in the mood for questions. The nachos he had eaten were making his stomach churn, and he wanted a cup of tea desperately.

"Nothing really, that is just a fine position to see you in. I am beginning to believe that you would make a fine Father one day, perhaps one better than I." Thor said, Loki regarding him as they walked. He was in no mood to be teased, and was surprised to find that he was not being picked at.

"I hope not too soon. I wish to be wed before I make a mother of any woman, I further do not want any of my children to be declared bastards." Loki replied, Thor nodded and smiled at his brother as they continued walking.

"A wise and noble thought." Thor muttered. They passed through the castle gates, walking the halls in silence after the last statement. Loki considered Thor's words, wondering if he truly had it in him to be a father one day. He could see Lilliana as a kind and nurturing mother, her compassion toward a child of hers would be great. She would dote over any child in her care, and shower them with affections. He smiled at the thought, imagining her with children around her when his thoughts were interrupted by Thor opening her chamber door.

He carried her to the bed and lay her on it, removing her shoes and the balloon. Thor tied it on the arm of a chair, and smiled at it. Loki covered her while placing the toy in her arms, watching her roll onto her side and curl into a ball. She hugged the toy to her, sucking her thumb as she slept on.

"The day after tomorrow, you will have the adult Lilliana back." Thor said, Loki felt some shame creep in and looked down. He felt guilty for what he was about to admit, and hoped that he would be forgiven one day.

"I lied to her." He said, the four words like poison on his tongue.

"What?" Thor snapped, his face was entirely shocked.

"I can undo the spell at any time, I wanted to teach her a lesson."

"then undo it. Now. Or I shall tell her of your deception." Thor hissed, his anger evident. "You left her in danger to prove your point, now she needs to be able to defend herself again."

"I will do it tonight. Promise me that you will not tell her that I lied, I thought it was for the best." Loki sighed, his stomach pained him. He had a sudden need to sit down and breathe before he became ill, it had to have been the food. Nothing more.

"On one condition." Thor said, holding up a finger before crossing his arms. He hated when Thor had something over him, and was sometimes unwilling to give into his demands. He had no options now, and let out a long breath.

"What is it?"

"She trusts you, and came to you for help when she needed it most. You lied to her and abused her faith in you, for that I should tell her of your deception. However, I will keep it between us. But, you shall care for her always, and never lie to her again." Thor said, Loki nodding his agreement silently.

"Fair enough, I promise this." He replied, the girl on the bed sleeping on.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5.

I woke up the next morning in my bed and stretched, rolling over and looking at Loki. He was asleep with his lips slightly parted, and he muttered something in his sleep. I did not remember coming back to Asgard, but I was there, warm and in my own bed. I shook off the fuzziness of sleep, stretching again and yawning as I sat up. The blankets fell off my bare torso and pooled around my waist, I pulled the sheets up over my breasts and felt a flush creep in at my nudity. I did not remember taking off my clothes, and wondered who did. Slowly looking around and seeing the costume draped over a chair, I looked down at my self again and stopped.

My mouth dropped open suddenly, making me pull the sheets out and look down at my body. I was an adult again, but I did not understand how it could be. I pinched my shoulder to make sure I was not dreaming, and it hurt. I giggled to myself as I slipped out of the bed, running and standing in front of the mirror to study myself. It was all as I remembered it. Full hips, a flat stomach, nice breasts, and an amazing backside. I was an adult again!

I grinned and shrieked in delight, giggling and clapping my hands as I jumped around the room. Loki startled by the sudden noise, sat up and looked around for me. He saw me and waved, perceiving no danger and grinning a bit. He laid back down on the pillows and closed his eyes, searching for more sleep. He jerked back up again suddenly, looking at me and letting his eyes roam over every curve of my body. I suddenly became very aware of how naked I was, blushing at him as I grabbed his vest off the couch and put it on. I held it shut at my waist and giggled, his obvious reaction to me being grown again showing.

"You are an adult again." He said, completely in shock.

"Yeah, but how?" I asked him, holding up a finger before he could speak and letting myself jump across the room. I reappeared next to the bed on his side, making him smile up at me.

"Does it truly matter?" Loki said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me onto the bed next to him.

"No. I am just wondering, and glad to just be grown again. Being short sucks, but being a child is even worse." I said, giggling. He pulled my hands away from the vest, opening it and running his fingers over my stomach.

"I am enjoying this version of you as well, it is perfection to me." Loki said, leaning over to kiss me. Before our lips met, my hand shot up and hit him on the cheek. He jerked back and glared down at me, my finger inches from his face.

"That was for lying to me!" I snapped, glaring at him in anger. "I woke up while you were talking to Thor last night and heard everything! How could you do that to me?"

I got out of the bed, stomping across the floor and pulling the vest back shut. He stood up and walked over to me as I bent over to grab his tunic, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"I am sorry for all of it, I should have just ended it then and there. I meant to teach you a lesson, and I am sure you learned from all this." He said, kissing my cheek from behind.

"What lesson?" I groaned, rolling my eyes at him and shoving his arms off me.

"To not meddle in things you do not understand, and that you are adored by me no matter what your size." He said, turning me around and looking into my eyes. I pushed him back and tossed the vest at him, it fell over his head and he pulled it away. I stomped away, pulling the tunic over my head and pointing at him.

"I came to you for help, and you left me helpless. I trusted you and you lied!" I said and pushed him again. He wrapped his arms around me, making me fight back. Unable to wiggle free, I huffed and glared at him. I was not letting him off the hook for this easily, he was in big trouble and I was going to get him for this.

"I know, and I am sorry for it." He said and lifted me off my feet. He sat back on the bed, me on his lap and I struggled to get away.

"I am not falling for this at all you jerk, so just give up. You are lucky I don't blast your skinny, warrior wannabe ass across the room. And you know I can do it!" I said, trying to get him to let me go. He held on though, being stubborn and unmovable.

"Listen to me." Loki said, making me sigh in exasperation. "I am truly sorry. I also want you to know that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, next to Frigga. That first night we brought you here, after you had removed that awful black paint on your face. I could see the real you, and you stole my breath. You were softened, yet so strong willed. You Lilliana Rose, rendered me speechless. Sadly, and foolishly, I thought that Thor would have you as his and I would be left behind and forgotten." He said to me and I put my hand on his still red cheek, healing it. I felt stupid and awful at the same time for being so mad. Even worse for hating any part of myself, it was a small thing I guessed.

"I see perfection in all your flaws, as you see beyond mine." He said and I looked down at my hands.

"I'm sorry about everything. I just get so tired of being picked on for being short." I said and he lifted my chin.

"Everything is forgiven. And I find your height perfect." He said and I kissed him. I pulled away, standing in front of him with a wicked grin. He smiled and I stepped back, lifting the tunic and giving him a view of my thighs. I dropped the hem again, giggling to myself as I turned on my toes and looked over my shoulder at him.

"Perfection huh?" I said, lifting the hem again to tease him with a view of my bottom and he grinned. His fingers slipped around my waist and pulled me back, kissing me between my shoulder blades.

"Beyond perfection." Loki whispered, his breath hot on my back through the fabric. His hand slid up under the hem, fingers ghosting over my hips and the fabric riding up on my legs. His touch feather light as he let his fingertips trace over my skin, making me feel electric and I sighed. I felt like a goddess under his touch, my breath hitching as he lifted the hem of the tunic higher. I giggled and pushed his hands down, teasing him as he growled into my lower back. The loose neck slipped over my shoulder, and he stood up, nibbling at the soft skin. The door opening suddenly with me facing it.

I froze, my eyes going wide as Fandral looked directly at me. I let out a squeak and immediately turned bright red, his face shocked as he stared at me, his face traveling over the bare shoulder and down my legs. I pulled the hem of the tunic down and stammered again, looking for words to tell him to get out. He kept staring as the garment covered my thighs, and I screamed at him wordlessly in panic.

I cried and suddenly felt a blanket wrap around me, I was deposited onto the bed and I lay still. Covering myself as I groaned and realized that the other guy in Asgard with a hard on for me, saw me barely dressed. Loki stalked across the room toward Fandral, hot tears springing to my eyes from the embarrassment.

"Get out!" Loki screamed at Fandral and I heard the door close quickly. I buried my face in my hands and hid in my cocoon, not wanting to come out until I was positive the coast was clear.

"I can't believe he saw me nearly naked." I groaned, Loki sitting back down next to me.

"I am still wondering who is more shocked, him or you." Loki replied while laughing, I slapped at him from under the blanket and sobbed. He lay down next to me and lifted the edge of the blanket, holding me to him under it.

"It is not freaking funny." I groaned, his arms tightening around me. "I was trying to be cute and sexy, and it blew up in my face. I never wanted him to see me that undressed, and now I am permanently stored in his mental Spank Bank!"

"I have no idea what a Spank Bank is, but I know that he was fairly embarrassed at the slip in his manners." Loki said and I groaned, not really wanting to explain to him that Fandral was probably going to use the mental image to clean his pipes later. A knock came to the door and Loki got up with a sigh, he opened it and I heard Sif on the other side. He chuckled and I saw him grin back at me, winking as he regarded her.

"She is an adult again, that is the good news. However, Fandral barged in without courtesy, and saw her improperly dressed." Loki said and I grinned at him. "If you should see Aimee, please have her bring some clothes to avoid further embarrassment."

"I am going to kill Fandral." Sif said, and I could hear her storm off to look for him. Loki closed the door, smiling to himself in satisfaction. I laughed into the pillow under my head and he walked back to me, sitting down next to me. He rested his hand on my back and I giggled up at him, imagining all the horrible things that Sif was going to do to him.

"There are flowers in the hall, remind me to have words with him about flirting with a woman that has their heart claimed." Loki said and I laughed.

"Thank you. He could have brought them as a cheer up about being a child gift though." I said and smiled at him.

"You are most welcome. And you are incredibly sexy, as you put it, even fully dressed." Loki said, kissing me slowly. "Your intelligence makes you so."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his neck and feeling warm. His arms around me as I smiled and sighed, another strange moment in my endless life over.

"Never let me go" I whispered and he chuckled into my ear, giving me a soft squeeze.

"I would be a fool if I did Little Mouse." He replied and I smiled.


End file.
